Life Long Wishes
by LYOKOPrincess258
Summary: What happens when you put two love struck Teen Titans, A dark secret, and a kiss together? you get Life Long Wishes. Pairings RobStar and RaeBB
1. The Hurt of Love

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE SONG "COLD" BY CROSSFADE! GET OFF MY CASE!

** Long Life Wishes  
A Starfire/Robin FanFic**

_Looking back at me I see that I never got it right.I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win. You are the anitdote that gets me by.Something strong like a drug that gets me high._

The song blarred through Robin's room. His head in a blurr, he looked out the window. Sleep was what he needed but he never got it. Every time he was around Starfire he felt this way. He would come back to his room, put the stero volume on high, and listen to this song.

_What I really meant to say is that I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold to you._

"Why am I like this?" Robin asked him self.

"DUUUUUUUUUDE!" Robin heard Beast Boy scream. Robin didn't want to go out there so he listened some more just to see exactly what was going on.  
"Robin is listening to that "Cold" song again!"

"I can hear you, you veggie!" Robin laughed out to him.

"oops" was all BB could mumble.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies, maybe in a diffrent light you could see me stand on my own again. Cause now I can see you were the antidote that got me by, something strong like a drug that got me high. I never meant to be so cold._

_  
_"So am I allowed to listen to the song in peace?" Robin asked.

"Do I have to answer?" Beast Boy asked.

"Go away BB!" Robin wailed.

"I'm goin,I'm goin!"

"BB,ya know he has the hotts for Star! Stop investigating!" Cyborg screamed at the green changling teen.

"Would you please shut up! Leave Robin and Starfire alone, let them explore their feelings for each other!" Raven screamed at them with her mono-toned voice that was recgonized anywhere, even if she wasnt.

"Oh c'mon Rae! You're just saying that because you looooooooooooooove me!" Beast Boy taunted.

Raven turned a light shade of pink. "Only you can dream that Beast Dork." She replied.

"Thats not how you really feel..." BB insisted on getting a reaction and he did. Ravens' black magic surronded him and tossed him into the trash can. She walked over to the couch and started reading her novel again.

"HA! You wanted the reaction!" Cyborg said as he cracked up.

"JUST GET ME OUTTA HERE TIN MAN!"

D

_I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked up inside of me so deep._

Robin decided to go talk to Starfire. He turned the stero off and walked out of his room only to see a struggleing Beast Boy in the trash, a smiling Raven reading her book, and a laughing Cyborg.

"Uhhhh...What did I miss?" Robin asked them.

"Beast Boy was using his 'instincts' to figure out if I liked him...He wanted a reaction and got one."

"NOT THE ONE I WANTED!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I know that." Raven was back to her mono-toned voice again.

"Okaaaaaaaay?" Robin said."So do you know where Star is?"

"on the roof." they all mumbled back.

"Thanks." Robin said as he jogged off.

A/N: YAY! FIRST CHAPPIE! IM SO HAPPY! Pleas R&R! its my first fanfic so pls no harsh,blue, flames (if ineed them that is winks)

Till next time,

Starfire.


	2. A Dark Secret

This chappie is dedicated to my BEST friend. Thank you for being there for me when I needed some one. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

and a big thanx to the ppl who reviewed this story! I LUV U ALL! KEEP R&R!

**Chapter 2: A Dark Secret**

"Umm, Star?" Robin said puzzled as he saw a crying Starfire.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed at him excitedly.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Oh... It is a foolish reason." She said turning a dark shade of pink.

"Too foolish to tell me?" Robin asked frowning.

Starfire simply nodded. "You will laugh at my reasons for the tears." She said softly.

"I don't think so..." Robin replied and lifted her chin so she would look at him. When he saw her beautiful eyes,his heart skipped a few beats and he sweatdropped.

"Robin, I..." Starfire started to tell him something, but the Trouble Alarm sounded.

Robins shoulders dropped and he looked at Starfire.

"We can talk later if you want to Star." Robin said and watched a small smile form on Starfires face.

"Yes, that would be joyus Robin, thank you." She replied to him.

"Titans,GO!"

About 50 of Slades minions were attacking innocent people and stealing technolgy from the computer store.

"NO!" Robin said. After Slade had faught Trigon with them last month, Robin swore he would have left them at ease for ahwile...

Slade walked out of the middle of the circle the minions formed.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the Teen Titans have stopped by for a visit. How very nice." Slade said sarcasticly.

"What do you want with us Slade? Can't you crawl back under your rock for a few months and leave us-" Robin was cut off with a Bo-Staff swipe from Slade.

"You truly are a foolish boy arent you young **_APPRENTICE_**?" Slade hissed the word "Apprentice" at Robin to drop the hint of why he was back.

"Grab the Tamarnian girl. She will be a crucial part to the plan." Slade yelled at two of the minions.

"I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER!" Robin cried out as he got up into his fighting stance, Bo-Staff above his head.

"Puppy love. Such a useless emotion Robin. It is unprofessinal, sappy, and weak."Slade said as he dissapered with his minions, and Starfire, with him.

YAY YAY YAY YAY! CHAPPIE TWO IN THE SAME DAY AS CHAPPIE 1! I FEEL SO VERY ACCOMPLISHED! pls R&R and i would like to thank, rock n elemental for the awesome review!


	3. What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RASCAL FLATTS SONG "WHAT HURTS THE MOST" NOR DO I OWN TEEN TITANS! But if i did... Teen Titans would have 5 more seasons and Rascal Flatts would sing any song for me at any time! life would b great...

**What Hurts the Most.**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_  
Robin was listening to his stero (again) as he investigated where Slade could of taken Starfire.He couldn't stand the thought of Slade hurting her, or even worst, killing her.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_Those last two lines in the song got Robin and he had a rush of emotions. "SLADE!" He threw one of the Slade masks he had against the wall shattering it and broke down crying for the first time scince his mothers murder.

**-Flash Back-**

"Mommy!" Richard Descrow looked at his blood drenched mother and started to cry.

"Don't worry Robin! Daddy will be back! I promise!" Slaten Descrow was being pulled by two prison gaurds. Richard noticed that his father only had one eye. Richard winced. He didn't like this sight.

"Like hell you will Slaten! You are getting what you need, a good, long, stay in jail! I will burn in Hell's Fire for this boy before I let him go to you!" Bruce Wayne was yelling now.

"What happened?" Richard asked

"Your father thats what happened. He killed your mother Richard."

The five year old broke down in sobs.

**-End Flash Back-**

"I am not letting anymore people I love in my life get killed. Espically not Starfire"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M PINK!" Beast Boy came running out of the bathroom in his towel and bathing cap, pink instead of green.

"HA!" Raven was actually laughing now and Cyborg was holding pink dye and was laughing.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN CYBORG! YOU PUT PINK DYE IN MY BODY WASH AND SHAMPOO!"

Cyborg smiled "Yep, and I have no regrets!"

"Where's Robin?" BB asked the laughing hybrid.

"Listening to sappy music and 'investigating'." Cyborg replied.

''Oh...''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
**Slaten Descrow... Put in jail for murder and illegal use of technolgy. Why does Slade want me as his apprentice? Why am I so important? **_Theses questions and thoughts were running loose in Robins mind.

"oh no..." Robin found the reason to his questions, but he certinaly didn't like the answer. He tried to prove himself wrong.

"Slade can't be Slaten Descrow! How am I realated to a criminal! There needs to be proof!" Robin took out the paper from his mothers death and saw that his father escaped and would be living under an assumed identity.

"No." Robin said as he read the two names that Slaten might be living under, Slade or Ten Crows.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY! CHAPPIE THREE! i am so excited! keep R&R and i luv u all who keep reading my FanFic!


	4. Realizing

Disclaimer: I OWN THE TEEN TITANS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! o wait they get mad if u say that? nevermind. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! IGNORE THE FIRST THING AND GET OFF MY BACK!

**Chapter 4:Realizing**

"Awww man! The power's out! Now I can't kick your green butt in Gamestation2!" Cyborg was reffering to the nasty storm that had formed outside and now they couldn't do much of anything.

"Well, we can always have make-out sessions...'' Beast Boy said sliding closer to Raven, and puckering his lips.

"YOU SLOB!" Raven exclaimed when BB kissed her cheek. The Gamestation blew up from her use of emotions.

"Titans..." came a voice from the shadows by the door. The door swooshed open and a figure came into the room.

"Trouble." The voice said. When a flash of lightning illuminated the room, they saw that it was only Robin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU SHALL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS! YOU ARE...ARE... A VICIOUS CLORBAG! ROBIN AND THE REST OF MY FRIENDS SHALL SAVE ME!" A very annoyed Starfire yelled at a very amused Slade.

"My, my. Such strength in you my dear," Slade said as he put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to face his eye.

"Perhaps I was under-estimating you. You would make a fine apprentice-"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Came a voice from the other side of the lair.

"Robin, how nice of you to join us... But I am afraid to say that you walked into a trap. With the rest of your team fighting Adonis, you found me here. But you are just in time to see this..." Slade took out a needle with oarnge color to the liquid inside of it. He injected it into Starfires neck before Robin had time to react.

"ROBIN!" Starfire squeled, and then was knocked un-conscience.

"What did you do to her!" Robin asked Slade as he rushed forward, his gold jappenese sword in his hand, ready to slice the pshycos' head off.

"GET HIM!" Slade shouted to his minions as he ran off, Starfire with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, dudes, where did Robin go?" BB asked after his victory dance. They had defeated Adonis in record time and were getting restless there without their leader.

"In search of Slade. I read his mind before he went off on the R-Cycle." Raven replied in her mono-tone voice, her back to the green changling.

"RAAAAVEN! You can't still be mad about what happened at the tower can you! I was KIDDING!"

"I can be, and I am." Raven replied glaring at him, her voice raising in anger.

"Uhhh lets go-"

"Don't bother. I'm right here." Robin said, cutting off Cyborg.

"Did you find Slade?" Cy asked.

"Yes...But he got away after injecting something into Stars' neck to knock her out."

"So I take it Stafire is with Slade?" BB said.

"Well isn't that the understatment of the year..." Raven replied.

"Lets just go home. I need to figure out what was in that needle." Robin hissed at them, and the rest of the teens backed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DUN DUN DUN! Is that a cliffy or what! I guess you have to wait until next time to see if that vile is something used to kill Tamaranians or not!

Thanks again for the reviews and im sorry if u reviewed the first chappie and i didn't indvidualy thank you. I will get the names next time and thank you at the begining.

Much luv,

Starfire


	5. I'm Locked Up

Disclaimer: once again I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR THE SONG "LOCKED UP" BY AKON!

**Chapter 5: I'm locked up**

_I'm steady tryna find a motive,  
Why do what I do,  
Freedom aint gettin no closer,  
No matter how far I go,  
My car is stolen, no registration,  
Cops patrolin, and now they done stop me,  
And I get locked up, _

Robin could only imagine what Slade was doing.

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out _

Starfire woke up from the injection. She had no idea why Slade had used it.

_Headin up town to ria,  
Back with a couple peeps,  
Caught a blocks on fire,  
Under covers dressed as fiends,  
Makin so much money,   
Ride up smooth and fast,  
Put away the stash,  
And as I sold the last bag and got locked up _

BB was wondering why Raven was acting like she was around him now. That kiss, it was just a joke.

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (I got locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (baby girl I'm locked up)   
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out _

Raven had feelings for Beast Boy, no doubt. But why did she have **_those_** feelings for him

_  
Cuz visitation no longer comes by,  
Seems like they forgot about me,   
Commissary is getting empty,  
My cell mates getting food without me,  
Can't wait to get out and move forward with my life,   
Got a family that loves me and wants me to do right  
But instead I'm here locked up_

Cyborg felt lost. Everything was falling apart. Everyone had "Foregin" feelings and had no clue how to use them.

_They won't let me out, they won't let me out,  
(ohhh I'm locked up)   
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out,  
(I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)   
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out  
_

Everything came to a scrreching halt when the emergency phone was hacked and Slade came up on the screen. His voice threatning everyone in the Tower._  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! that chapter wasn't ment to be so short but i got writers block

Thanks for the reviews from, longhairedhorse, Madame-Cazone, RobinxStarfireLuvr, Beast Girl 4 3ver, one of the riddle's, and rock n elemental

I LOVE U ALL! PLEASE KEEP R&R! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN ALOT AND I HOPE TO HAVE IT UP TODAY BUT IF I DO NOT NO FLAMES PLS AND I WILL HAVE IT UP 2MORROW!

Much luv,

Starfire

P.S. I LOVE ROBIN!


	6. Date with Destiny, Part 2

Disclaimer: why do i have to keep saying this? CARTOONNETWORK! GET UR LAWYERS AWAY FROM ME! I SAID IT 5 TIMES B4 AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

**Chapter 6: Date with Destiny, Part 2**

"Good evening Titans." Slades voice echoed around the common room.

"Give me-I mean us back Starfire!" Robin said blushing from saying "Me" instead of ''Us"

"I won't harm her, and she can't harm me by the way. But someone has one little request before I need you back here with me." Slade said

"Whaddya mean she 'Can't harm you'! She is waaaaaaay stronger then you Slade!" Beast Boy yelled at Slade.

''The oarnge liquid is Tamaranian Beetle Wing Juice. It poisens her and controls her powers, making it easier to deal with might I add." Slade said smirking.

"Who requested, and what do I have to do?'' Robin asked

"HI ROBBIE-POO! READY FOR OUR SECOND DATE!"

"Not Kitten! Slade! Don't make me go with her!" Robin wailed.

"Finnaly, treating me like your father. I have waited for this moment for quiet ahwile Robin." Slade said with a pleased tone.

"FATHER!" Everyone exclaimed.

''I'll explain later." Robin said, mask narrowed,looking down.

"SO...Are you gonna wear a tux again Robbie-Poo?" Kitten asked, a sligth his to her voice.

"YOU SHALL NOT GO ON ANOTHER 'DATE' WITH ROBIN!" a bound and, well, was gagged anyways, Starfire shouted twoards the blonde.

"Shows how much you know, Stupidfire." Kitten said, getting Stars' name wrong.

"It is STARFIRE!" She shouted.

"What. ever." Kitten replied, very bored.

"Well Robin, what is it going to be? A date with Kitten or a very painful Starfire? The beetle wing juice works alot like my probes I used before, only ten times stronger."

"I'll get dressed." Robin growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ROBIN! CAN'T YOU SMILE AT LEAST ONCE!" Kitten was in her prom gown again.

**_I don't wanna even fake smile for you! You brat!_** Robin thought. But he knew with one wrong move Slade would inject more of the poisen and eventually kill Starfire.

Robin reluctanly smiled. "Happy?" he asked her.

"Very!" She said. She had to be the most giddiest blonde he ever met.

"Wanna fill me in why you aren't with Fang?" Robin asked, hoping to make her realize...She was taken.

"THAT FOOL BLAMED EVERYTHING ON ME THE LAST TIME WE WENT TO JAIL!" She exclaimed.

"So I take it he isn't your boyfriend anymore?" Robin asked.

"Wrong." Fang appered at the resturant Robin really didn't want to be at.

"This night just got a whole lot more complicated." Robin stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY! CHAPTER 6! Thank you again for the reviews!

Much luv,

Starfire


	7. Date with Destiny, Part 3

Disclaimer: why do i have to keep saying this? CARTOONNETWORK! GET UR LAWYERS AWAY FROM ME! I SAID IT 6 TIMES B4 AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

**Chapter 7: Date with Destiny, Part 3**

''Whats the matter Robin? Did you just realize you were caught red handed with my girlfriend?" Fand hissed.

"Nope. You can have her. Good luck." Robin said before flipping onto Fang to knock him down.

Kitten started to walk away.

"I'm not finished with you Kitten!" Robin growled. He started after her and left Fang behind. He did a handstand into a flip and knocked Kitten down.He started punching her.

"This is for that first date, this is for joining the Brotherhood of Evil, and this is for hurting Starfire with your nasty moths!" Robin said between punches.

"And this is for tonight and joining Slade." He picked Kitten up and kicked her as hard as he could to send her flying across the resturants roof.

"You. Big. Dumb. JERKFACE! HOW COULD YOU ROBBIE POO!" Kitten squeled.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" Robin yelled at the pouting blonde.

"To bad your precious Starfire wont live to see your face again!" Kitten took out a Slade comunicator and smirked at Robin.

"Kitten! WAIT!" Robin rushed twoards her but it was too late. She had already informed Slade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what bratty is doin' to Robin." BB pondered.

"Robin can handle himself... I hope." Cyborg said.

"AHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven fell out of meditating.

"What the-"

"Slade started to disengrate Starfire! Robin did something wrong!" Raven yelled.

"He probabley beated the crap out of Kitten." Beast Boy snorted.

"Well if he did it costed Starfire her life." Raven said.

"TITANS! COME IN TITANS!" Robins face appered on the screen.

"Man what did you do? Slade's disingrateing Star!" Cyborg yelled.

"I know that thats why I'm calling you! SAVE STAR!" Robin yelled at the pouting hybrid.

"So what did you do to Kitty Kat?" BB asked.

"You don't wanna know." Robin said.

"You beat her half to death didn't ya!" Cyborg asked.

"Look for yourself," Robin pointed the communicator at Kitten.

"Ooh" They all said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IM SORRY IM SORRY! NO FLAMES! i needed another cliffy and you'll figure out what happens to Star and does Robin finally finish off Kitten? Who knows! You just gotta wait for chapter 8, Don't know whatcha got 'till it's gone!

Much luv,

Starfire.

P.S. Thank u thank u thank u thank u thank u 4 da rreviews! i luv yoo!


	8. Remembering

Disclaimer: why do i have to keep saying this? CARTOONNETWORK! GET UR LAWYERS AWAY FROM ME! I SAID IT 7 TIMES B4 AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

**Remembering**

Starfire turned a bright green and started to cringe.

"Ha,ha,ha." Slade faked laughed.

''SLADE!" Robin called.

"How nice of you to stop by Robin. I was getting impatiant."

"Like I care about you Slade! Let Starfire go!" Robin was angry now. He was going to stop Slade, even if it ment his own life.

"HIYAH!" Robin jumped up into the air and was met by Slade who grabbed his leg.

"Will you ever learn Robin? I have had enough already. I am leaving" Slade said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin shot upright and realized he was dreaming.

"Where's Star?" He asked Cyborg when he came in.

"We managed to get Slade to stop disengrating her, but..."

"She's still with Slade isn't she?" Robin cut Raven off to ask them all. He was getting a little too concerned, and it was affecting him.

Beast Boy just nodded.

"I'm going to find her!" Robin jumped up.

BB and Cy stood side-by-side so Robin couldn't get through.

"Uh dude, you were knocked out by Fang and Kitten. You're not goin' anywhere." BB said.

"So what are we gonna do? STAND HERE AND WATCH HER DIE!"

"Robin at least attempt to control your emotions. She has been taken before and has been saved. This time is no different." Ravens' mono-toned voiced said to him.

**FLASHBACK**

"We have the Tamaranian girl. Prepare to leave Earth orbit."

"No one's taking her away..." Robin said to himself

He jumped up to the top of the ship.

"My friend stays here!" He said to the Centari Policeman.

The Centari man charged towards him. Robin jumped over him.

_This is too simple..._ Robin thought to himself.

The Centari man shot some goo "rope" out of his claw and Robin bounced it off with his "Ten times stronger than steel" cape. It hit the engine.

"NO!" One of the men screamed.

Robin rushed towards the containment unit and let Starfire go.

"Robin!" Starfire said with relife.

"C'mon" Robin grabbed Stars hand and jumped off the ship.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That was different." Robin protested.

"No it was not Robin." Raven protested back.

"IT WASN'T SLADE RAVEN! IT WAS TWO ALIENS CHASING A FUGITIVES SISTER BY MISTAKE! THIS IS SLADE!" Robin yelled.

"Yelling is pointless Robin. We will search for her. Stay here and rest." She said calmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My dear, this disengrating process will work just fine if your little friends would quit meddleing." Slade hissed at Starfire who was tied up against the wall.

Starfire struggled.

"Struggling makes it worst my dear, and oh how do I hate to see you struggle." Slade sarcasticaly said.

"Robin shall come and save me! He will-"

"What you fail to miss, my dear, is that when Robin comes here he will become my apprentice once again. Only this time YOUR life is on the line." Slade cut Starfire off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin went to the gym and started beating the crap out of everything that he saw there.

"Stupid...Slade...He had to ruin...that moment...and steal Starfire...I hate him more then ever now..." Robin was heaviling panting and had a hard time talking.

"Of I ever... Wait a minute, I know where Slade is!" Robin ran out, got his helmet and ran to his R-Cycle and drove off towards Slades oldest lair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later, Robin was at the docks under water sewer heading off towards Slades first lair.

When Robin got to the lair, he used an exploding disc to blow the wall down.

"Its over Slade! Let her go!" Robin yelled when he saw Slade in the room.

"NEVER!" Slade ran towards Robin and fliped up, kicked his leg out and hit Robins shoulder knocking him down to the ground.

Robin looked at Starfire, and Starfire looked back at him. Robin knew what he had to do.

"HIYAH!" Robin spun up and around in the air, bo staff hiting Slade viciously.

Slades mask broke at the top revealing some black,spiked hair. Much like Robins.

"This all too familiar, isn't Robin? The same lair, my same goal, my mask breaking. Doesn't this haunt you Robin? Don't you fear this?" Slade asked, charging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8 yay! sorry it took so long to update. I HATE SCHOOL! (Thats my reason for a slow update... skool.)

anyways, it might be ahwile until i get chappie nine up. so just b paitent pls!

Much luv,

Starfire


	9. The Begining or the End?

Disclaimer:one of these days i am so going to flip out at this disclaimer. I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ALY AND AJS CHEMICALS REACT SONG!

**The begining...or...the end?**

_You make me feel out of my element Like I'm walkin' on broken glass Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion And you're movin' too fast_

"This all too familiar, isn't Robin? The same lair, my same goal, my mask breaking. Doesn't this haunt you Robin? Don't you fear this?" Slade asked, charging.

"NO!" Robin yelled charging back at him with his golden sword out. The sword had only been used once, when Ravens prophecey was fufilled and he was fighting the fire demons.

_Were you right, was I wrong Were you weak, was I strong, yeah Both of us broken Caught in a moment We lived and we loved And we hurt and we joked, yeah But the planets all aligned When you looked into my eyes And just like that The chemicals react The chemicals react_

Placing both hands on the handle of the sword, Robin jumped up and threw the sword down towards the ground where Slade was standing. Slade doged it barley.

"Robin, have you ever wondered how much pressure that you have put on Starfire? When you were Red X and searching for me, and when you were my apprentice... Every time you left her-"

"DON'T LECTURE ME!" Robin yelled at him.

_You make me feel out of my element Like I'm drifting out to the sea Like the tides pullin' me in deeper Makin' it harder to breathe We cannot deny, how we feel inside We cannot deny _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg went towards the gym where he had last heard Robin.

"That sipkiey haired maniac gonna get himself killed one day." Cyborg mumbled.

"Robin... Where'd he go!" Cyborg yelled.

"Cy whats w-" Beast Boy said as he came running.

"Uhh, wheres Robin?" BB asked,dumbfounded.

Raven heard this,looked into the room and smacked BB upside the head.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Raven said,mono-toned

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Beast Boy yelled at her.

"C'mon y'all! We're gonna go find Robin." Cyborg grabbed the T-car keys and Raven searched the computers for Robins locater, got a lock, and ran outside and created a blackmagic circle she could fly on.

"Does this look like a taxi to you!" Raven yelled when BB hopped on with her.

"Uhhh, no?" He replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IM SORRY! i need ideas for my next chappie! i keep getting writers block and making my chappies short. AND skool is driving me insane.

Much luv,  
Starfire


	10. You Don't Have to Let GO

Disclaimer:-Carves 'I do not own Teen Titans' into a pumpkin.- ----I actually carved 'Teen Titans' into my pumpkin! its awesome!

**Chapter 10: You Don't Have to Let GO.**

"Hiyah!" Robin called out, kicking out his leg. Slade looked up, his eye wide, and blocked the powerful blow with his arms up and fell back from the force of the kick.

"What did you do to Starfire?!" Robin yelled.

"My dear boy," Slade put his arms down and leaned towards Robin. "Your affections towards her have made you sloppy and distracted. You should be happy if I finished her, but I didn't."

"I used to think I was only a hero," Robin backed away from Slade and pulled out his bo-staff. "but I'm not just a hero and Starfire is more than my best friend..." Robins words trailed off as he narrowed his eyes realizing he was telling this to his archnemisis. He jumped up again.

"Your too sloppy Robin, you have become to predictiable." Slade did a round off towards Robin and kicked him in his stomach at the end. Robin landed against the wall, with a sickining thud. Robin stood up groggily as Slade flipped up and over Robin causing Robin to look up wide eyed.

"If I'm really your son, why do you fight me?"

Slade looked shocked and replied, "I do not fight you, Robin, you fight me." Slades voice had a hint of dissapoinment and Robin ignored it. He didn't care. Robin took out two bird-a-rangs and put them together. The metal yellow beaks formed together and their sized lengthened, as the red birds formed together, creating a yellow and red saber.

"New tricks will get you no where Robin." Slade hissed, his deep irresistable voice echoing across the lair. Slade pulled off his own new trick, he pulled out his own wide blade saber and lunged towards Robin.

"looks like we're fighting old school!" Robin called out and also lunged at Slade.

Starfire had just awoken from another injection from the vile liquid Slade had used. She saw the masked Boy Wonder that she loved, and her devious captor fighting with sabers and Starfire called out, "ROBIN!"

"Starfire?!" Robin looked over and saw Starfire tied up against the wall with chains. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. But his smiled dissapered quickly when Slade almost hit him in the arm.

"Stay out of this, my dear girl!" Slade looked up and over at Starfire, who just looked shocked.

"Leave her ALONE!" Robin yelled and attempted to hit Slade in the mask again. "She isn't your apprentice, and she never will be!"

"Don't think that I havent given it thought, Robin. She can utterly destroy anything, and ANYONE in her path. She has tremendus power." As Slade and Robin fought on, Starfire struggled with her chains as she tried to get free. She tried her Starbeams but the familier fizz on her eyes she would have normally gotten, didn't happen. Slade had overdosed her on the beatle wing juice and Starfire remained powerless. Slade had just knocked Robin down and was holding a knife with what looked like dried blood on it. "This Robin, is the same knife that your mother used on me to make me how I am today, a one eyed man. And it holds another dark truth, it's the same knife I used to **_kill_** her. This will make us closer Robin." Slade lifted the knife up above Robins left eye. Robin struggled and squirmed to get free, but every time that he moved, Slade pressed down on Robins wrists and ankles harder. As Slade brought the knife down with a great force, a steady ray of green energy knocked Slade off of Robin.

"Starfire! Your okay!" Robin ran over to the weak Starfire and started cutting at the chains, only to hear a clicking and beeping noise. He turned around in mid-slice.

"Your time WILL come Robin," Slade had his hand on a electronic green screen. Slade was going to destroy the lair again. "And when your time comes, you will be my apprentice."

The lights became a sickining red and made the lair look like it was covered in blood. Robin finished cutting the chains off of Starfires wrists and picked her up bridal style and ran out of the lair and into the sewers, only to see the rest of the team approching them.

"What took you guys so long?" Robin asked between pants.

"DUDE! We got here as fast as we could!" Beat Boy yelled

An explosion caught their attention and they turned around to see the colapsing lair.

"Yeeeeeah... So how is she?" Cyborg pointed at Starfire, who had fainted from the sudden use of enegry.

"I'm not sure..." Robin said looking down at the girl in his arms. He looked up again to see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and even Raven, smirking at him.

"What?" Robin asked as his cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

* * *

Sorry for the terribly long wait on the update, but, because i know have to go to my grandmothers to use the internet, my updates are gonna take longer! i dont have a computer nemore! '( So please review this and i have a suprise!!! I'm making a Code LYOKO story called, Code LYOKO: It's the End. so after i get it posted i'll tell you and go read it! (even if you don't like Code LYOKO!)

Much Luv,

Starfire


	11. A Shadows Seceret

Disclaimer- HAHA! I ACTUALLY OWN SOMETHING! I OWN COURTNEY (A.K.A Shadow) -sticks tounge out- but i still don't own Teen Titans! RAWR! BTW, don't hate me for the three months late update! not my fault.

**A Shadows Secret**

When the Titans got home, they all just crashed on the couch. Starfire was back and everything seemed normal. Except, standing on the roof of Titans Tower was a girl of Ravens height. Her pale face was covered with a shadow and a red hood was pulled over her head. She let the wind take her hood off and her face showed off a red flamed shaped chakra in the middle of her forehead. She had black hair that was cut in a slant and the front of it reached he shoulders, and in the back it reached half down her neck. She had on a black leotard with a red sheen to it, and a red cloak that reached down to her ankles and was pinned together with a flame shaped ruby pin encased in gold. the two gems on her hands were the same shape as her pin. She wore red ankle boots and had the same belt as Ravens but the gems were like her pin and the gems on her hands. She was the red and flame version of Raven... With a dark seceret and an angry soul. But back in the tower no one had a clue about the girl on the roof. CYborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and Raven was attempting to meditate, but something was causeing a disturbance. Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen. " And, thats how I've felt all along..." Robin had just finished explaining his feelings to Starfire and her eyes were wide with passion. "Robin... I..." " I knew it was going to ruin our friendship." Robin mumbled and sagged his shoulders. "Robin. I belive that my feelings are different..." "HOW! How can you feel differently about waffles?!" (LOL! I sooooo had you people going there! I am craving humor so shuddyap and keep reading!) "Robin I was not talking about the waffles.." "You werent?" Robin. Nervous. Very, very nervous. "I was talking about 'us'" Starfire inched closer. "Y-you were?" Robin inched closer too. "Yes. I belive I must do something to show you how I feel." Starfire and Robin were now just centimeters away from eachother. "Uhhhm...me too?" Robin leaned in and so did Starfire. Their lips touched lightly at first then more passionatly. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" BB and Cy yelled at the same time, but then a sudden crash caught them off gaurd. Everyone in the room gasped to see a girl who looked like Raven standing there. "W-who are you?" Raven demanded in a shaky voice. "I think I'm your sister Raven. My name is Courtney. But you may know me better as Shadow, your year yonger sister who has the same destiny as yours. But I was abandoned and sent to live with our grandparents on Earth. You never knew I exsisted and I didn't know you did either." Raven stood there looking into Shadow's dark chocolate eyes and Shadow looking into Ravens Violet eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life Long Wishes is complete!!!!!!! I am going to write a new story that has alot more of Shadow, explaining her, and explaining how she came to know eveything she does. Yes and there will be Robin and Starfire romance! Did you think i forgot about you ppl out there? NOT A CHANCE!

Much Love,

Shadow

(Yes Shadow is portrayed after me!)


	12. Bad News not a chappie

Disclaimer- ( This isn't a chappie it's an informal.

Alright, look it. At the moment this is dedicated to this review and the person who wrote it; I can already imagine how old you are.  
I would aim that your age is quite young.   
You're obvious actually.  
Your style of writing hasn't developed at all and it doesn't seem like you have a style quite yet. 

Your ideas are good but I can already bargin that you haven't been really watching Teen Titans.  
It wouldn't be Teen Titans if you changed their names.  
Here's a hint so you know next time if you make mistakes and makes you look older.

Robin: Richard Grayson (even check with the Batmas series, that's his name as well as the TT episode Fractured).  
Starfire: Koriand'r - Kori Anders (humanised version, check in TT episode Betrothed).

Raven: Raven Roth (some think it's Rachael but her name is actually Raven).   
Cyborg: Victor Stone (his last name was in the TT episode Deception).

Beast Boy: Garfield Logan (his first name was in the whole of the last TT season)  
If you want to additionally add Terra: Terra Markov (some think it's Tara but it's Terra).

I put 2 and 2 together so you could read them easier, I didn't put them in a specific order, just what came to mind first.

Also, you should know about each of their pasts, it doesn't take long.  
I'd look it up if I were you.

By the way, I liked the songs in your fic, nice choice.  
It would have worked better if you proof read before and edited as well as extended it and imcluded better words.  
Maybe you should get a beta or someone at home who can proof read.  
Also, as it is FF, you should have neat paragraphing so it looks good.  
Note: when paragraphing, don't do it like you see it in a book, that's to crowded.

Thanks for hearing me out.  
It's just to help you for the future.  
Best of luck in your upcoming fics.

Okay, I know what the Titans real names are. I know all of their past too. And I have been watching Teen Titans maybe not as much as I did before when I started my Fic, but I have been watching it. The reason that I twisted Robins past is because I WANTED TO BE UNIQUE! It's called FanFICTION!!!!!! And if all of you people felt that way then why am I writing Fanfics? maybe I won't write the sequal to this. Anyway, it is MY fanfic not yours but I take your suggestions but when this sort of crap appears in my inbox, it makes ME seem retarded. And the worst thing is that I KNOW ALL OF IT!!!! Why would I write a fanfic about something that I have absoulutly no clue about?! THAT'S reatarded. Anyways, send me reviews/messages about this and tell me HONESTLY how you feel about it. Most of you think I'm overreacting and that it's apart of writing, all of the critisim. But I'm insulted because it's flaming me on stuff that I know and choose not to use! And tell me if you want the sequal. If most of you don't... I'm retiring from fanfic.


End file.
